Peterocchio
Filip Zebics movie spoof of 1940 Disney Film Pinocchio Cast: *Peter (Make Mine Music) as Pinocchio *Roquefort (The Aristocats) as Jiminy Cricket *Johnny Bravo as Geppetto *Dumbo as Figaro *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) as Cleo *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as The Blue Fairy *Nigel (Rio) as Honest John Worthington Foulfellow *Iago (Aladdin) as Gideon *Gargamel (The Smurfs) as Stromboli *Dutch Puppet - Gretchen (Phineas and Ferb) *French Puppet - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Russian Puppet - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) as Russia Boy Puppet *Scar (The Lion King) as The Coachman *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) as Lampwick *Carface's Minions (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as The Stupid Little Boys *The Raven (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Salt Mine Donkey *Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) as Alexander *The Nightmare Train (The Little Engine That Could (2011) as Monstro *Jenny (Oliver and Company) as Pinocchio (Human) Scene Index Opening Scene/Roquefort reads a Story Johny Bravo paints a puppet/Little Wooden Head Johny Bravo makes a Wish/Mindy Arrives Give a little whistle Johny Bravo's Wish Come True Peter goes to School/Nigel and Iago/Hi Diddle Dee Dee Roquefort tells Peter about Nigel Peter is the Star of the Show I've Got No Strings Johny Bravo searches for Peter/Gargamel kidnaps Peter Roquefort to the Rescue Peter tells Mindy Nigel and Iago meet King Candy Going to Pleasue Island/Angry Mouse/Transformation Where's Johny Bravo Finding Johny Bravo The Nightmare Train/No Fish to Johny Bravo Peter founds Johny Bravo inside the Train The Train Chase Jenny real girl Tramsformation/Happy Ending End Credits Gallery: Peter_(from_Peter_and_the_Wolf).jpg|Peter as Pinocchio Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort as Jiminy Cricket Johnny_Bravo_in_Staylongers.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Geppetto Mindy.jpg|Mindy as Blue Fairy Perry the Platypus.jpg|Perry the Platypus as Figaro TinkerBell.jpg|Tinker Bell as Cleo Nigel.jpg|Nigel as Honest John Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Gideon Gargamelgrinningface.jpg|Gargamel as Stromboli Sofia.jpg|Sofia as Dutch Girl Puppet Elsa as Minnie Mouse.png|Elsa as Paris Puppet Ariel.jpg|Ariel as London Girl Puppet Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella and Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as London Boy Puppet Happily3.jpg|Lord Maliss as Coachman Nuka.jpg|Nuka as Lampack Animals_save_new_york.png|Animals as Donkeys Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Alexander The_Nightmare_Train.jpg|The Nightmare Train as Monstro Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Pinocchio (Human) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof Category:Filip Zebic